


Mercy

by UninspiredPoet



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: And I'm frail in the kill by submission and will that you bring me.





	Mercy

Jaina’s breathing was heavy as she pulled lightly against the thick leather restraining her wrists and ankles, already knowing there was no use in it. But she’d be damned if she was going to give up so easily. Her eyes trailed up one of the cuffs near her head but just out of reach and she shut her eyes, listening carefully for a moment for any sound before she began whispering a barely audible spell. Her quiet casting was interrupted by a sharp crack across her already reddened ass that caused her to press her face against the padded table she was strapped to.

“Oh, Little Mage...you know very well that’s cheating.” Sylvanas chided as she allowed the crop she was holding to dangle from her wrist once again and slowly walked into Jaina’s field of vision. Even as agitated as she was she couldn’t help the way her eyes trailed over the enthralling sight in front of her. The tight, black leather of her pants and the sheer white shirt that parted deeply down the center of her chest and clung to her dark, erect nipples as it flowed with her movements tantalizingly. 

Sylvanas smirked as she watched Jaina struggle to keep her eyes from where they wanted to be. “What am I going to do with you, hm?” 

“ _Anything"_. Jaina gasped out, tugging once again at her bindings in frustration. “For gods’ sakes, Sylvanas _anything_.” But she found herself second-guessing that demand when she saw the way the undead elf’s eyes glinted in the candlelit room and a shiver ran through her already over-stimulated body. 

“As you wish.” 

The response was dark and warm in a way that left her feeling somehow colder - even as exposed as she already was. 

Burning red eyes watched as her ribs shifted quickly beneath her pale skin while she rounded the side of the table, tracing the line of the younger woman’s spine with the end of her crop. And then, for a while at least, she couldn’t see her at all. But as the table shifted slightly and she felt an all too familiar physical presence above her she went completely still. 

The soft lines of muscle in her back tensed as she could almost _feel_ the lips trailing up along her back towards the nape of her neck - but not quite. 

“I didn’t appreciate your tone just now, however. Nor did you address me appropriately.” The voice against the shell of her ear was barely audible. 

“Please.” She gasped out, attempting to lift her head towards the touch being denied her - towards any touch at all that didn’t come with a sting. It could have been an hour that she’d been here - it could have been days. She’d lost all track of time in her suffering - suffering that twined with longing in a way she wasn’t sure she would ever have enough of. And in that moment she almost hated herself for it.  
“Mistress...Please.” 

The ghost of a kiss to the nape of her neck brought a sigh of relief from her lips that Sylvanas relished. “That’s my girl.” She whispered soothingly - watching the blush she already knew this praise would produce. 

But in the next moment, Jaina let out a hoarse, shocked scream as she felt the handle of her mistress’s crop enter her with a suddenness that caused her to jerk against the table. Her thighs trembled as it was withdrawn slowly - the soft, rounded leather braids of the handle causing her to spasm around it as it drew a trail of glistening liquid with it that trailed along the table. 

“Mm. What a sight, Jaina.” Sylvanas murmured as she settled her down against the backs of her thighs, straddling her more to hold her still than for her own comfort. 

The mage’s knuckles were white as she gripped the chains that led to her cuffs, her head turned to the side and her lips parted as another choked moan left her when she was entered again. 

Sylvanas slid her free hand up her slender back at an infuriatingly slow pace and she gasped as she felt her head tugged back suddenly and found the elven woman’s lips against her ear. “I want to hear you.” She husked, stilling the crop within her as she waited. 

“Yes...yes, mistress.” 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. No, please…” 

“Mmm...then what do you want?” Jaina could almost hear the grin in her voice as her eyes slipped shut. 

“I...I...you know what…”

Another sharp tug on hair braided thickly enough to take the abuse. 

“Fuck me. Please. I can’t take it anymore.” 

She decided to let the lack of proper etiquette slide this time. She was getting pretty antsy, herself. 

But she didn’t release the hold she had on her hair as her arm moved firmly between them and Jaina’s hips bucked desperately against the table. She simply watched as the young woman’s world melted away - as everything Jaina was became hers to the wet, rough sounds resonating throughout the stone room. 

She couldn’t have kept quiet if she’d tried. She’d been aching for this. The pain was sweet and all-encompassing and if she could have spread her legs further she would have. But the way her head was pulled back left her helpless as the table shifted beneath them - the wood creaking beneath her mistress’s efforts even as sturdy as it was. 

“May I come?” She gasped out behind a low, keening moan. “Please, may I come?” 

“When I say and not before.” The voice against her ear was edged with warning but thankfully she didn’t stop. 

Jaina groaned in protest and the sound broke into a sob. She was quickly losing her grasp on reality and yet still she obeyed even as her thighs quivered and her ears burned with the heat in them. 

“Sylvanas!” She screamed in frustration as the whip handle was pulled from her with a suddenness that left her burning from the inside out. But she’d barely managed to get that name past her lips before she felt its owner burying her face against her and hands gripping her ass in a way that made the red streaks across them flare with a renewed lance of pain. 

But damn, that tongue. Those lips. Licking and nipping and sucking hungrily at her - like they wanted her release as badly as she did. 

_”Come for me, Jaina.”_

The next moments were more than she could have anticipated. She didn’t know if her eyes were shut or if she just couldn’t see anymore as her orgasm crashed into her with unrelenting force. And still, that cool, slick tongue kept an unrelenting pace against her over-sensitive clit until her entire body shook and her face was wet with tears she was unaware had begun to spill. 

Then and only then was her mistress satisfied. When she was nothing but a shivering, oblivious remnant of the woman she was in any other company.

And all at once the now painful stimulation stopped and she felt the weight against her legs lift. “No...No, don’t leave…”

The low, amused chuckle she got in response was strangely comforting and she hissed as cool fingertips ran along the wicked welts she knew she would feel for days to come. The sensation made a small smile play at the corners of her lips.

“Very well. But only because you’ve done so well tonight.”


End file.
